


It Was Always Him

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Reader is hurt, Reader-Insert, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: Could you write something for Thor realizing he fell for male reader?





	It Was Always Him

A battle raged around him, aliens and humans fighting for survival. Thor struggled to hold his ground, shooting of more bolts of lighting and bashing in a head of an alien that advanced to closely. There were so many. It was never-ending. Where these aliens came from, Thor could only guess. He just hoped they stopped soon. Thor let out a cry, once again striking down another. He heaved in a breath of air, pulling the lighting from the sky and channeling it through the aliens surrounding him. It gave him enough time to look around the area, to see where everyone else was.

Steve and Bucky fought side by side, they two struggling the vast number of aliens. Natasha and Clint had a high ground and were trying to keep as many away from them as possible. Tony was flying around keeping any stragglers from living the battle. Everyone looked to be the same level of exhaustion, all wanting this to end. But one head Thor could see caused his stomach to drop.

“Where is Y/N?” He shouted. Everyone winced at his volume in their earpieces. Steve shot him a glare that quickly morphed into fear.

“Shit. He was right here!” He flung his shield, clearing a small path through the hoard. “Tony! Do you have eyes on Y/N?!”

Tony whizzed past Thor, already searching for their missing member.

“I don’t see him-“ A beep in his helmet stopped him midsentence. “Wait! I’ve found him.”

Tony landed beside the man, gently turning his body over. He gasped but gave no detail on what he saw. Not one to sit and wait, Thor spun his hammer and launched in the air to land beside Tony. Tony’s helmet popped open, and Thor froze at the horror on his friend’s face.

No, it couldn’t be. Not him. Not Y/N.

Quickly moving to Y/N side, Thor cupped the man’s cheek. His breath was shallow, a large gash on the side of his face painted his skin red. He was almost cold to the touch, and Thor knew he had lost too much blood.

Thor begged Y/N to wake up, that he would be alight. They just needed to get him to a doctor. Y/N had to hang in there. Thor barked an order to Tony over his shoulder, to get a medic or extraction team in now. Distant thunder rumbled on the battlefield, growing louder with each passing second. Tony nodded and quickly stood to defend them after relaying the command. The alien’s numbers were decreasing. There was a light to the end of the tunnel for the battle. If only Thor could see it for Y/N.

Thor had always thought highly of Y/N, he preferred the man’s presence the most of all the Avengers. They had grown incredibly close, Y/N taught him all the ins and outs to Earth. He was kind and understating, all while keeping up with Thor’s banter. Thor never felt out of his element around Y/N. He wasn’t expected to be a God when around him. He was treated like an equal. Thor didn’t need to be the son of a king, he didn’t have duties to tend to. With Y/n, he was free.

As a jet arrived to and Thor quickly loaded Y/N’s limp body onto the gurney. Once Y/N was settled and hooked up to a machine, Thor gripped the smaller man’s hand in his large ones. It struck him that moment, like a freight train slammed into his chest, how right the touch felt. His brain froze, but his heart raced. Thor had felt something was missing every time he left the compound to Asgard. It wasn’t until he returned, until he was beside Y/N, that he felt at peace once more. It finally dawned on him. Why his heart pounded in his chest when Y/N would smile his way, or why he couldn’t keep his eyes off the man from across the room. Thor couldn’t get enough of him. He was drawn to Y/N. It all made sense to him now. It was Y/N. It had always been Y/N. He was in love with Y/N.

He set his jaw, and gently kissed the back of Y/N’s hand. Y/N heart was steady now, the blood bringing him back from the brink of death. He was going to make it, Thor was certain. He had to. Thor was not going to let him slip through his fingers again.


End file.
